intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wren
|last = |actor = Tamsin Topolski }} Wren is a recurring character in the third season of Into The Badlands. She is portrayed by Tamsin Topolski. Wren was a Bowler that fought for The Widow. Biography Early Life Wren was a spider cog for Baron Hassan, she worked at one of his mills, spinning fabrics. She defected to the Widow after Hassan's death. Under the Widow, she was trained up as a Bowler and placed on the front lines at the Widow's base camp. Season 3 Leopard Snares Rabbit Sunny and Bajie recruit the help of Wren and Arthur to secure Sniper Alley from Chau's snipers. Sunny tells Bajie to take the girl with him, offended; Wren tells Sunny her name, just incase he needs to scream for her help. Bajie laughs at her sass and tells Wren that Sunny is her new regent. Wren tells him that she just wants to get on with it. The four manage to make it half way up the alley before Wren is shot in the leg by the sniper. She falls to the ground in pain, the sniper is trying to use her as bait. Wren is hit by another two arrows, she looks at Sunny for help. Uses a door off a taxi as a shield, Sunny tells Arthur to grab Wren and they sneak into a truck, avoiding fire, and drive Wren back to the base camp. At the medic's, Wren is unconscious on a bed and in a lot of pain. Having heard that she's hasn't got much hope for recovery, Bajie presses pressure points on Wren foot and uses his chi power to alleviate her pain. Unfortunately, Wren's leg is already infected and she most likely won't live to see the next morning. That night, Wren wakes up to see Bajie watching over her and drinking from the rubbing alcohol. Wren asks him if he's really going to drink it, Bajie laughs and says he is and he takes a drink. He then hands the bottle to Wren so she can have a drink too. As she drinks, pain flares up in her leg, causing Bajie to ask where it hurts. Wren just gives him a look. Bajie then uses his chi powers again to take away the pain. Bajie explains that it just one of the many tricks he's picked up on his journey and then asks Wren about her past. Wren explains that she used to be one of Baron Hassan's Cogs, before jumping ship to the Widow. She found out that she was good at fighting in the war and says that the war beats weaving. She asks if she's dying, but Bajie doesn't respond. She thanks him for his honesty and goes back to sleep. Later that night, Bajie keeps Wren sedated and tries to control her pain as Nadia saws off her leg. The next morning, Wren awakens to see that her leg has been cut off. She curses Bajie and says she done, she can't fight, or even pick poppy. What is she supposed to do now, sell herself to anyone that wants a one-legged doll. Bajie tries to lighten up the mood by saying while she got a crappy deal, it at least beats the alternative of being dead. Wren doesn't believe him, she tells him that the world isn't going to change overnight and even if it does change it'll be to late for her. Wren yells at Bajie to just leave. Bajie leaves, but insists that he is sorry, he thought he was helping. Dragonfly’s Last Dance After she got herself a prosthetic leg, she infiltrated the Widow's Sanctuary, spearheaded a coup with Arthur and managed to imprison The Widow and Gaius. Tired of Cogs having to put their lives and limbs on the line so, as she believed, their Baron's could gain more and more power, she wanted an immediate end to the fighting. Threatening the lives of the Widow's Cogs and workers, she forced her to place her seal on an Armistice document and sent Lydia to Chau. However, the Widow and Gaius managed to break free from her prison room by killing Arthur and taking the keys to the door. They managed to fight their way down to the hall, where they quickly found themselves surrounded and outnumbered by Wren's Cogs. As Wren was about to give the order to kill them, Tilda and Nathaniel Moon, who had teamed up for the occasion, arrived just in time to put an end to the coup thanks to the warning of Lydia. Right before Wren was executed along with her fellow conspirators, the Widow granted her one last request in a final exchange. "Be the leader you promised to be. End this war, once and for all." "You have my word." She was executed along with her surviving conspirators moments later. Unlike the other conspirators, Wren chose not to have her eyes covered and kept them open until the last second when she decided to close them. Her actions and final request appear to have had a significant effect on the Widow. Appearances Season 3 *303 *307 Category:Cogs Category:Clippers Category:Deceased